quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Shub-Niggurath's Pit (Quake)
Shub-Niggurath's Pit is the final level of Quake. The portal to this map is hidden under the entrance hall but can only be accessed once the player has completed the four episodes and taken the four runes at the end of each episode. Enemies the player fights in this level include *Game= Quake *Name= Shub-Niggurath's Pit *Designer= John Romero *Previous Map= various *Next Map= none *Weapons= all *Enemies= 16 (Easy), 20 (Normal), 20 (Hard/Nightmare) *Secrets= 1 *Level Type= Volcanic Chamber *Objective= Kill Shub-Niggurath *Enemies= Vore, Shambler, Shub-Niggurath, Rotfish. All Four Runes Collected Text Now, you have all four Runes. You sense tremendous invisible forces moving to unseal ancient barriers. Shub-Niggurath had hoped to use the Runes Herself to clear off the Earth, but now instead, you will use them to enter her home and confront her as an avatar of avenging Earth-life. If you defeat her, you will be remembered forever as the savior of the planet. If she conquers, it will be as if you had never been born. Walkthrough Gun down the Rotfish and follow the tunnel round to raise the steel bars. Grab the Thunderbolt under water and gun down the Scrag. Collect the health and ammo and enter the portal. Follow the path whilst collecting the weapons and ignore the spiked sphere for the time being. At the end of the path there is an open area with a pool of lava and Shub-Niggurath sitting on an island at the center. Do NOT attack Shub-Niggurath as the player's weapons are useless against her. Kill the Shambler who is guarding Shub-Niggurath to open further access to the path that surrounds the lava. Beware of the Shamblers and Vores that will spawn and attack from behind the raised blockade. Return to the start of the path to take cover but realize that the player can be cornered if he/she waits for the monsters to arrive. It is not so bad on Easy, but on Hard/Nightmare, ammo is a huge problem and be careful with the ammo is the difference between victory and death. Use the Thunderbolt and Super Nailgun on the Shamblers and Rocket Launchers on the Vores. Due to the amount of Shamblers and Vores that spawn, it is common for them to hit each other and start fighting, which slightly helps the player. If the player runs out of Nails and Cells, which is very easily done and there are still Shamblers running at the player, use the corners of the path as cover and be frantic with the Super-Shotgun to kill the Shambler before he forces the player to the start of the path where there is no where to hide. Once the coast is clear and no more Shamblers or Vores attack, continue down the path (avoiding the traps) and pick up the ammo. Before taking the turn to the right, look out to Shub-Niggurath and across to the path behind her. If you notice any Vores that have spawned already, Rocket them from here but beware they can still attack from this distance so take cover when needed. Continue round the path and be ready for any last enemies to spawn until the player reaches the portal. Now monitor the spiked sphere that was mentioned earlier as it flys around Shub-Niggurath. When the sphere flies through Shub-Niggurath, enter the portal to telefrag the Witch-Goddess and complete the game. Secrets Behind the Portal - Quad Damage Sources Category:Quake 1 Levels Category:Episodes